kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori
pyetje Do të bëja një kërkesë ne lidhje me edit counter i cili nuk po funksionon në rregull. --Tufche 4 Shkurt 2009 12:13 (CET) ::E kam verejtur, nuk e di cka eshte puna. Ju kam shkruar edhe zhvilluesve te kodit per toolserver, por nuk jan pergjigjur. Puntori 4 Shkurt 2009 13:21 (CET) Sepse unë kam mbi 300 redaktime kurse aty ma tregon se kam 34 --Tufche 4 Shkurt 2009 13:26 (CET) :: Problemi eshte qe nuk eshte freskua numeruesi i redaktimeve per janarin dhe shkurtin tek faqja. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Shkurt 2009 08:57 (CET) : (:-)), bahet mir bahet mir. Puntori 5 Shkurt 2009 09:27 (CET) Lagjja e Geces Lagjja e Geces, grise, pse? Do të ishte mirë që kur të i vendosni shenjat të shkruani arsyet.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 01:42 (CET) ::Kerkoj ndjes, kam harruar te vendos arsyen. ::Une personalisht nuk e shoh te kete vlere enciklopedike aertikulli mbi kete lagje. Do te ishte e pranueshme te ishte pjese e artikullit te qytetit te gjakoves, por prap nuk e shoh vleren e lagjes. Nese ne te jan kryer veprime dhe kan jetuar personalitete, prap kjo lagje mbetet pa vlere sepse vlera u takon personaliteteve. ::Keshtu e shoh kete une. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 11:40 (CET) Njësia matëse që ke paraqitur mund të jetë njësi matëse personale por jo edhe enciklopedike e lërë më wikipediane. Për këtë të lutem hiqe atë shenjë. --Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 16:36 (CET) Ups!!! Shiko se nyjen redaktoni seksionin, këtu në fleten e diskutimit është vështirë t'a gjejë njeriu.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 16:38 (CET) ::OK Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 18:23 (CET) Tung Nuk e verejta se ke prek ti tek artikulli Ganimet Klaiqi, nuk e kisha prek , po, ndoshta sprish punë Planeti 6 Shkurt 2009 14:46 (CET) :Jo, jo, nuk prish pune asnjehere kur nderhyn. Mos ki dert. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 18:23 (CET) Shenja e kujdesit Ti je marr me atikuj të mjekësisë, kena ndonjë shenjë njoftuese për rrezkun e lëndimit të trupi nga zbatimit i njohurie të marura nga artikulli. Shiko këtë. Unë jam tucan baco, po e marrim në qafë naj thmi.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 18:58 (CET) :Po ka nje shenje per mos perdorimin e artikullit si sugjerim primar per sherim te vetes. Tash po ja vendosi artikullit ne fjal. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 19:01 (CET) ::Pra shenja eshte Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 19:02 (CET) pyetje&kërkesë 1.Do doja të di pse nuk funksionon wikisource në gjuhën shqipe? 2.Ç'ka duhet bërë?--Tufche 7 Shkurt 2009 17:59 (CET) :: Te une po funksionon. Hape: http://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page:Albanian . Puntori 8 Shkurt 2009 22:19 (CET) Po e di por nuk është siç janë gjuhët e tjera në faqen multilingual.--Tufche 9 Shkurt 2009 12:22 (CET) ::Duhet bere kerkese per krijim te projektit, kerkesa mund te behet ketu. Une nuk kam bere kete kerkese sepse mendoj se ky prjekt perfshihet tek wikibooks. Puntori 9 Shkurt 2009 15:29 (CET) Ok.Faliminderit--Tufche 9 Shkurt 2009 16:38 (CET) Stampa:Sqwikipedia Hello, sorry for the English, can I just ask something: what is the motivation behind Stampa:Sqwikipedia? You are hopefully aware that by the rules of the Wikimedia Foundation, you are not allowed to host material that isn't free for reuse elsewhere, except in the narrowly defined circumstances of US "fair use" and with corresponding rationales (irreplaceability and all that)? This template looks very much as if it was quite incompatible with the free content idea. Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 11:48 (CET) ::Hi, ::All the content under this template is free to use in sites with Albanian Language text. In other hand the license for other materials is questionable, so to avoid this situation we have created one template with which we let others know that it's not allowed to copy from this wikipedia. If you find somewhere same picture different licensed then use it. ::Kind Regars. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 11:55 (CET) :::I'm not sure you got my point. I understand what this rule is meant to be. What I'm saying is: you can't do that. The Wikimedia Foundation doesn't allow you to host content under conditions like that. (Also, perhaps you could explain why the licensing is supposed to be restricted to Albanian-language sites, but that's just a matter of curiosity, not the main point.) :::I've raised this point on Meta. Most likely the Foundation will tell you to either delete these images or make sure they get properly re-licensed. But since most of them don't seem to be user-made anyway, I'm not sure how much control over them you have. By the way, why is there no information about their sources and actual copyright status? Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:02 (CET) ::I'm writing about the current situation of those pictures. We have raised also a request to find out about those pictures, because are over 50 years old. ::I'm surprised what's your problem to delete our pictures. This reaction is ridiculous and also you are underestimating and accusing us for disability to work with this project. ::The most important think is that this content is not making you problem and it's not under your investigation, so why you don't let us do our job, and you do yours. ::If we want we can license those pictures with some license and you can't prove wrong, but that's not our point. We want to find out the right license, in the end that is content of our culture and our history we do protect this culture and history, (sorry to say) but not you. ::Kind Regars. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 12:20 (CET) ::: Uhm, no, that's not how it works. Either these are "Free Cultural Works", then we can use them on any website we like, or they are non-free content, then you are bound by the rules of the Foundation policy. Whether they are your "culture and history" or not or whether I'm Albanian or not is entirely beside the point. ::: But you haven't answered my other question either: why do you think these are free on Albanian-language wikimedia sites only? I mean, it's not the case that a user has created them and then released them intentionally under this condition, right? So, where does that restriction come from? ::: Of course, if you want to argue that some of these items are in the public domain because of their age, that's fine, but what does that have to do with the language of the site it's hosted on? ::: Just as a last point, about your remark about "not your job": Nope. I'm a Wikipedian just like you and I have every right in the world to take an interest in proper practices in any part of the Wikimedia projects I choose. I'm trying to help you here, because if you go on like this, the Stewards will soon come along and force you to delete all your images, the lot of them. Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:29 (CET) ::Anyways, I suggest you to leave this situation until we clear it, because we know where to search for true information. If you force us we will license this content, and then you prove wrong. You are wasting your time in wrong place. I understand Wikipedia and it's rules very well. But' you don't understand the situation in SQ.Wikipedia, so please let us in peace to do our job. ::I didn't said that this content is used just in sq.wikipedia, I said it's allowed in Albanian Language sites (you have this content in Albanian Language sites allover the internet), which is not a logical decision, so I said "we are investigating to find the right license". Is that hard to be understood? ::I really can't understand you. I said so many times that we work on this. What is so hard to be understood. I will say to you that no steward can come and delete nothing before see and understand the situation. Why should I explaine you the situation. I explained the situation with the content so it's enough. ::I know that you have right to help, but please, please don't try to help somewhere where you have no idea about, even you think you have. ::This is my lest comment. Since you are interested to make mess (because you don't have other thing to do), we wait the decision made in Meta and than you will see our reaction. ::Kind Regards. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 12:46 (CET) ::: Forgive me if I try asking a concrete question one more time: What is the actual copyright situation of, say, Figura:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.II.PNG? What is the source, who owns the copyright? Where is this "investigation" taking place that you talk of? Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:56 (CET) ::Have I licensed that picture? ::Do I look like I want to lose time talking with you? Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 14:12 (CET) :::What Future Perfect at Sunrise is trying to tell you is that this template is not acceptable for a Wikimedia project. The important thing to understand is the difference between "free" (meaning it didn't cost you anything) and "free" (meaning that you have the freedom to copy it). Sometimes, we use the expression "free as in speech, not as in soda". Wikimedia's licensing policy explains the rules. In order for you to use an image, one of three things must be the case: :::# The image may be in the public domain. This is usually because the copyright has expired. The term of copyright depends on the country in which the image was created or published, but in general is 70 years after the death of the author. :::# The image may be licensed under an acceptable license. In this case, the author of the work must explicitly agree to let us use an image under the terms of an acceptable license, such as the GFDL. Merely uploading it to a public website does NOT make an image acceptable. :::# Your project may create an "Exemption Doctrine Policy" similar to en:Non-free content. This policy is very narrow and you can only use a non-free image under a claim of fair use if it is impossible to ever get a free version of it. :::Your template's prohibition on copying an image to another Wikimedia project is incompatible with Foundation policy. If the image is a "free" image, then anyone can copy it. If it is being used under a claim of fair use, then any other Wikipedia that permits fair use images should also be able to use it. I hope this helps. --B 10 Shkurt 2009 16:37 (CET) ::::You realy are funny. Can't you understand that this is a temporary added template? How many times I should say it? What is wrong with you people? ::::I repeate one more time:This template is temporary added until we find the right license of those uploadswhich are over 50 years old, until we do that you don't have right to copy them from here.. ::::Is this hard to be understood? ::::You know what. Next comment about this topic write in Wikipedia:Kuvendi. If you do write here I will delete it.' Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 16:47 (CET) Le të qarkulloj Letë qarkulloj tipi deri sa të mësojë të komunikojë në mënyrë të civilizuar. Le të mësojë që këtu është sq.Wikipedia dhe njerzit përshedeten me fjalë shqipe. --Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 01:36 (CET) ::Me te than te drejten. Jam shqiptar. Du me than se ka fat ky tip qe nuk shihemi sy me sy, se skan pas faj te part e ton qe personave te till shuplaka gojes ju kan dhan e nuk kan ca kryt me ju ba muhabet. Sipas vleresimeve te mia "nervore" ky tip dje me pas pas kontakt personal kesi lloji e kish perjetu ndonje skuqje te faqeve. :D Puntori 11 Shkurt 2009 09:57 (CET) :"Nuk është me rëndësi çka është njeriu sepse ai është njeriu, me rëndësi është vepra e tij." - kjo po më duket ka vler sidomos në internet. Le të qarkulloj Barbari, se edhe prej tyre mësonë njerzimi.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 23:05 (CET) Ups!! Le të qakullojë por kuptohet nën përcjellje, kur të fillon të veprojë atëher duhet vepruar. Do të ishte e udhës ta përcjellësh edhe në vendin e tij. Unë nuk e kamë atë aftësi.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 23:05 (CET) ::Mos ke dert. Kete jam duke vepruar, por nuk po marrin vesh kto koke leshe. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 00:26 (CET) Lutje Po un Rizvani ashtu ma muër mendja edhe dërgova at matrial(faqe) por nuk qonka puna si men dova un, pra kërkoj falje edhe rregullonie ju për mu nqoft se mundet.ju lutem mos më bllokoni!--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 11 Shkurt 2009 21:05 (CET) E tash un nuk guxoj me përmirsu se mos e prishi ala ma shum tue mendu ta përmirsoj që t'mos u shtohet pun juve edhe mu më vjen keq që u kam shtu pun.--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 11 Shkurt 2009 21:40 (CET) :Ne rregull. nuk do te bllokoheni, vetem ju lutemi te mos postoni ato materiale metej. Pune te mbare ne wikipedia. —Puntori 11 Shkurt 2009 22:59 (CET).Po un Përdoruesi:Rizvan Kizhnja pas dëshir të kemi lidhje me Messenger (rizvan_alili_gv@hotmail.com) nqoft se nuk u vjen bezdi por aty mvaret edhe koha. Pershendetje --pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 17 Shkurt 2009 15:55 (CET) Copyvio images Since this concerns you personally, please see my notice here: http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=P%C3%ABrdoruesi_diskutim:Cradel&diff=526036&oldid=525582. Thank you, -- Future Perfect at Sunrise 12 Shkurt 2009 08:34 (CET) :Puntori, if you want to comment on my image list, please do so below my comments, don't just replace them. This is a user talk discussion entry of mine, on the page of a user listed as willing to talk in English. You are making it appear as if those comments of yours were mine. Future Perfect at Sunrise 12 Shkurt 2009 10:36 (CET) ::Sorry, It was not my intention. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 10:39 (CET) :::Okay, if you'd be so kind as to reinstate my original comments, I'll answer to a few of yours. Future Perfect at Sunrise 12 Shkurt 2009 10:45 (CET) ::I corrected it. ::This is not OK, you shoulded add the discussion to the proper plase not at user talk page. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 10:48 (CET) ::: What is the proper place? If I write it on the image discussion pages, Dan will come round and delete it as barbarian. You guys sent me to the "English-language Ambassador", so that's where I'm talking now. What's wrong again? Future Perfect at Sunrise 12 Shkurt 2009 11:07 (CET) :Here is the place. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 11:44 (CET) Freski i listës Tung! freskoje listen e redaktimeve nëse ka mundësi. Planeti 12 Shkurt 2009 13:19 (CET) :Nuk po punon numeruesi, por do ta shoh kujt i ka ndryshu po e freskoj. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 13:23 (CET) Rrëmuja është bërë një rrëmujë e madhe, duhet ta mbyllim këtë çështje së shpejti, me ose pa fotot (për hir të zhvillimit të mëtutjeshëm dhe paanshmërisë) --Cradel 12 Shkurt 2009 13:56 (CET) ::Meta than te drejten keto jan te cmendur. Me plot kuptimin e fjales. Po, kto nuk kuptojn si duket. Une ju sqarova se ne kemi situat tjeter tek sq.wiki dhe duhet dhene kohe qe te mos krijojne tollovi, por ata nuk duan te kuptojn. ::Dhe me shume qe me ben nervoz eshte ajo se kete ceshtje e ngrisin disa administrues te en.wiki qe skan lidhje me sq.wiki dhe nuk i din as rrjedhat e as intenzitetin e punes dhe as nuk e njohin gjuhen shqipe. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 13:59 (CET) :o kta veq munohen me fitu pikë per mu bo administratora ma te mdhajë, po kur kanë te drejtë s'ki qa mi bo --Cradel 12 Shkurt 2009 14:03 (CET) :::Une ne asnje moment nuk u thash se skan te drejt, por duhet "kuajt" te kuptojne se po kerkoj kohe qe kete te e rregullojme pa grisje. Fundi fundit u thash le ti grisin se une skam kohe te merrem me diskutime forumesh. :::Une po kembenguli qe te mos gerisen sepse ne nuk kemi forca qe ti perballim gjitha keto ndryshime. Une me pare kam grisur qindra foto pa licence, por prap ka rrjedhur ngarkimi njejt. :::Ne nuk kemi redaktues te rregullt aq sa te mos jet puna e licencave problem. Ne anen tjeter une edhe kam kerkuar qe sq.wiki te mos ket faqe foto, por te gjitha te ngarkohen ne commons, sepse e kam ditur qe nje dite do te vie edhe kjo. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 14:07 (CET) ::Po le të bohet mër rrëmuj. Deri sa nuk bohet rrëmujë në shpinë teme ku po ma ninë mu për tjerat, le të kallen. A komë faj une që ata për Administratorë zgjedhin barbarë a? Ato janë probleme të tyne. Kush është i interesumë me ju nimu barbarëve, le të ju nimon. Gjithëçak me rregulla të sq.Wikipedia. Une e kuptojë përafësisht anglishten por kjo nuk do të thotë që di ta shprehi mendimin tim saktësisht në anglisht. Për këto punë e lypi dikonë që dinë baco. Nëse ndonjëri nga ata përdorues më bezdisë apo hudhë ndër fletat e sq.Wikit, shkrime të cilat nuk i kuptojnë shqipfolësit atëherë bllokohen. Unë ato i marr si ofendime të të gjithë anëtarëve këtu dhe sjellje barbare. Ky është projekt në gjuhën shqipe, atëherë le të jetë kështu. Provoni vlla ju me shkru nëpër projete në gjuhen shqipe, e shikoni çka ndodhë. Mua mi kanë zhduk shkrimet edhe pse në gjuhë të atyre projekteve (ashtu si kamë mundur të i lidhë një-nga një germat) kamë kërku falje që nuk e di atë gjuhë. Për këtë Wikipedia:Vini Re!- Pika 5 --Hipi Zhdripi 12 Shkurt 2009 21:18 (CET) Qe vlla niri që Përdoruesi:Local hero, pse kti nuk pi thom barabar. Mrena mundësive të veta po mundohet që të jetë pjesë e komunitetit sq.Wikipedia--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Shkurt 2009 21:24 (CET) :I don't understand much shqip, but I'm guessing that 'barbar' means barbarian. If you look up barbarian in the dictionary, it says: "a person in a savage, primitive state; uncivilized person." As far as I'm concerned the one that fits this definition is you, not me. How you ever became an administrator is beyond me. Local hero 12 Shkurt 2009 22:11 (CET) ::Err, actually what he said was "Look at Local hero, I'm not calling hem a barbarian because he is at least trying to be part of this wiki", let's not misunderstand each-other ::Thjeshtë përkthim --Cradel 12 Shkurt 2009 22:25 (CET) :::Oh jeez. I'm really sorry. I just assumed that the word 'barbarian' was describing me. Once again, I'm really sorry. Local hero 12 Shkurt 2009 22:30 (CET) Dan, te kuptoj çdo te thuash. Por sqwiki mbaje mend qe eshte nje projekt i vogel. Derisa te arrije te ashtu quajturat "motrat e mdhaja". Gjuha kryesore e wiki-it, sa per ta kujtuar eshte anglishtja. Ne jemi veçse nje perkthim i asaj gjuhe, perderisa te kemi arritur disa nivele, kur ata te na quajne te vetemjaftueshem (te arrim si de,fr,it,etj). Kan menduar edhe te kyçin, kete po diskutojne ne meta. --''' eagleal ' 14 Shkurt 2009 07:40 (CET) ::Si mendon te e kycin? Bllokim te kontos se tije? ::Te flas sinqerisht, nuk e pelqej reagimin e Dan, por se e kuptoj ndjenjen e tij per kete projekt. ::Askush nuk ka te drejte te sillet me mendjemadhesi e me vone te e quaj "sugjerim". Une nuk jam femije forumist qe nuk i kuptoj gjerat. Jam i lumtur qe Zoti me ka dhen aq njohuri "qe te lexoj edhe mes rreshtash". ::Pastaj une nuk dua te i hap varret tjera. Une kam marr pjes edhe ne diskutime ne en.wiki per ceshtje te rendesishme te cilat nuk kan patur te bejne me fakte dhe pa fije turpi e ndergjegje i kan anashkalu ato diskutime. ::Keto ne qoft se jane ne numer me shume nuk don te thot se kan te drejte te komandojne te tere wikin. Pastaj themeluesi i wikit e ka themeluar si organizate e jo si diktature. Nese une e kuptoj kete si diktature, thjesht (kerkoj falje per shrehjen) qe tani "e dhi nta", si thot populli tek ne. Une ndihmoj njerezit dhe nuk jam ketu te arrij shifra apo te sillem neper wiki te arrij pike. Pasaj ne nese jemi te vegjel nuk don te thote se nuk kemi te drejte te ngrisim zerin aq sa duhet, bile edhe me shume. ::Nese ata tentojne kedo ne komunitetin ton te e bllokojne une do te jem i pari qe do ta liroj dhe qe do te protestoj pavaresisht se cka ndodh me konton time. ::Kjo eshte absurde qe nje administrues i thjesht "qe nuk di ti kruaj hundet e veta" viziton nje here wikipedia shqipedhe krijon tollovi perkunder kerkeses qe te jape kohe. ::Mue me vie keq te shprehem, por "kur nervi kercet" dhe e sheh se po te neperkembet e drejta nga njerez te pa ndergjegjshem atehere edhe nuk i mat fjalet se me cfar do ta pershkruar identitein e atij personii. Puntori 14 Shkurt 2009 11:59 (CET) :::Nuk ka per diktature. I vetmi problem eshte qe artikullet e Wikipedia, si te çdo projekt tjeter, jane te perdorshem nga programe te trete (pshmb. Google Maps), prandaj eshte krijuar nje politike qe te gjithe subprojektet (si pjese te nje projekti) duhet te zbatojne. :::Duke lejuar file me copyright edhe ne nje projekt, atehere do te krijohet nje "rremuje" shume e madhe. Dhe me vone, kur mblidhen shume skeda te tilla, eshte me e veshtire per te rregulluar, dhe vendoset te fshihen te gjitha. Kyç per mos te perdorur blloku, se po na degjojne ata. --' eagleal ' 14 Shkurt 2009 15:43 (CET) pytje tungjatjeta.i nderuari puntori. ju that se asht mrregull por diskutimet e mia nuk aktivizohen.Rizvan ? --pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 12 Shkurt 2009 17:11 (CET) ::E ktheva, por mendoj se faqen e diskutimit nuk duhet te e dizajnosh. Ate faqe duhet te e lish per diskutim qe nese ndokush te shkruan ti e sheh ceshtjen. Puntori 12 Shkurt 2009 20:37 (CET) :Për sëri un po ju bezdis se un e fshina vet testin nga faqja diskutimet e mia e tash nuk e di a bon të jet ai test në faqen time ! bile pak fola edhe me Danin për kët çeshtje! Ju falimender.--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 13 Shkurt 2009 20:36 (CET) ... I told that you did not want! You even do not want to hear... Of course, this is the easiest to fuck this discussion with the plea of that it is a political forum. Good luck! — Whiteroll 13 Shkurt 2009 16:55 (CET) Kaprolli Taxobox Hallo Puntori, ich habe die Taxobox auf Capreolus capreolus (Reh, europäisches Reh) angepasst, so wie es in der Einleitung und den Interlanguage-links steht. —91.15.208.96 15 Shkurt 2009 17:20 (CET) ::Sehr gut, danke. Puntori 15 Shkurt 2009 21:02 (CET) Autoblock Hello Puntori! You've unblocked Përdoruesi:Darkicebot but missed to unblock its autoblocked IP address. Përdoruesi:Razorflame can't request it himself because he's using the same IP address. It's said on Speciale:BlockList that this autoblock happened with "15 Shkurt 2009 16:21, Puntori (Diskuto | kontribute | blloko) bllokoi #1248 (mbaron më 16 Shkurt 2009 16:21, hapja e llogarive është bllokuar) (I bllokuar automatikisht sepse përdor të njëjtën IP adresë si "Darkicebot". Arsye "Make a bot Request".) (çblloko)" Could you please click on "çblloko" or follow this link to remove this block. Thanks and kind regards, DerHexer 15 Shkurt 2009 21:28 (CET) : --' eagleal ' 15 Shkurt 2009 21:32 (CET) ::I just ran my bot to update both my userpage and my bots userpage. That is all that it will do until the week is up. Thanks, Razorflame 15 Shkurt 2009 22:20 (CET) Shkronjat shqipe Me fal po per cfare artikulli e ke fjalen????????? Deni22 :Tanime e rregullova, e kisha fjalen per artikullin e telenoveles Palabra de mujer. :Mendoj se kam ber mjat permiresime ne artikuj te ngjashem qe ke postuar per te kuptuar se si duhet rregulluar. Puntori 19 Shkurt 2009 12:37 (CET) Steward zgjedhjet * Thanks for your votave, për ose kundër, dhe komentet tuaja konstruktive. (Google translation, I neither speak nor understand any Albanian). Apteva 23 Shkurt 2009 15:44 (CET) :You are welcome. Thank your for trying to write some wort in Albanian. Puntori 23 Shkurt 2009 19:36 (CET) Please unblock my bot Hi you blocked my bot http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User:Amirobot and my bot have falg now Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim/Amirobot please unblock my bot Thanks—Ladsgroup 5 Mars 2009 23:47 (CET) :Done Puntori 6 Mars 2009 02:17 (CET) I nderuar Puntori Ju lutem a mund të më kontaktoni me e-mailin tuaj në e-mailin tim: elimpallmadhi@hotmail.com Me shumë respekt! Xanxari 13 mars 2009 :Ok Puntori 16 Mars 2009 09:40 (CET) Komuna e Hanit të Elezit I nderuari "Puntorie" Une e ndryshova pak faqen "Komuna e Hanit te Elezit". Me von pastaj e kam verejtur se e kam kthyer versionen e meparshem (me duket versionen e par te arkikullit tuaj). Nuk e di tashti se si mund ta kthej versionen aktual tuajin... Me falni ::U kry Puntori 16 Mars 2009 09:40 (CET) I nderuar Puntori Shikojeni e-mailin kur te keni mundesi! Me shumë respekt! Xanxari 16 mars 2009 I nderuar Puntori! Shikojeni e-mailin kur te keni mundesi! Me shumë respekt! Xanxari 16 mars 2009 I nderuar Puntor! Ndonëse me vonesë , mora lajmërimin për grisje të ''skedës Hysni Babameto, të ngarkuar nga unë për artikullin me të njëjtin titull. Në mesazhin tuaj lexoj se fotografia nuk është self-made! Nuk e kuptoj se si ju keni arritur në këtë përfundim! Unë ju garantoj se origjinali i asaj fotografie si dhe negativi përkates gjënden në duart e mia. Ajo nuk është absolutisht e marrë nga ndonje faqe e medias së shkruar apo, aq më tepër, web-site. Ju garantoj gjithashtu se fotografia është e ripunuar dhe bërë nga unë, apo person i cili me ka autorizuar përdorimin dhe kopjimin e saj për qëllime rigorozisht enciklopedike. Për këtë arsye, në momentin e ngarkimit të saj, e pashë të udhës t'a vendos nën liçencën self-made dhe jo nën atë domain public, por mund dhe të kisha përdorur copyright. Ju lutem largoni lajmërimin për grisje dhe hiqeni nga lista e fotove për grisje! Në të kundërtën, nqs është bërë ndonjë gabim nga ana ime në momentin e zgjedhjes së liçencës, dërgomëni ju lutem udhëzimet përkatese për rrugën e drejtë dhe konsiderojeni si të paqënë këtë diskutim. Duke ju falenderuar në paradhënie, me nderime,--DEEN 26 Mars 2009 00:39 (CET) Unë jamë Hipi Zhdripi dhe këtu nën këtë emër garantoj gjithçka - çka të duashë por kur dua të garantoj diça me të vërtet më duhet të japë emrin dhe mbiemrin, adresen e E-mailt apo ndonjë njoftim tjetër me anë të së cilit mund të vërtetohet se ti je TI.--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Mars 2009 01:05 (CET) Udhëzues i Sferave të Dragoit I nderuar Punetori une sapo vura re se ju keni bërë disa ndrzshime ne faqe e Udhëzues i Sferave të Dragoit. Më vjen keq të them por e drejta autoriale më përket mua si krijuesi i saj i ligjshëm. Për më tepër mund të kontrollohet edhe IP addresa. Ju lutem qe për ndryshime të reja të më drejtoheni mua. Ju faleminderit --Gogrieta 1 Prill 2009 22:02 (CEST) :Puntori është lodhë, ndër tjera edhe me këso vrejte. Unë nuk po kuptojë se për çfar drejtash autori je duke fol kur, ky projekt, ato të dreja siq po i paraqet ti nuk i përfill - lexo para se të jepë kontributin. Sa i përket të drejtës së redaktorit d.m.th kontributeve të anëtarve në projekt, mbi to mbahen shënime në historikun e secilit registër veç e veç. Për të drejtat e redaktorëve të fletës në fjalë shiko dëftimet. Shpresojë se të ndihmova. --Hipi Zhdripi 1 Prill 2009 23:07 (CEST) Note from en-wiki I noticed that today it's been exactly three years since you joined the Wikipedia project! Happy "WikiBirthday", and keep up the good work, Rjanag 16 Prill 2009 15:25 (CEST)